


The Power of Parseltongue

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers a power that could make life a lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Parseltongue

Title: The Power of Parseltongue  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry discovers a power that could make life a lot easier.  
Word Count: 894  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: Masturbation, pre-slash (sort of).  
A/N: Written for [](http://jean-c-pepper.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jean_c_pepper**](http://jean-c-pepper.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. She requested SS/HP/DM, prompt: parseltongue. I dunno if this is what you had in mind, my dear, but the muse, she can be weird. Happy belated birthday!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/) for providing inspiration.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Power of Parseltongue

~

“Come in, Potter.”

Harry shuffled through the door, looking as if he would rather be anywhere but there.

“You shall be serving this detention supervised by both me and Mr. Malfoy as I have far too many important things to do than to baby-sit you. Now, go and skin those snakes.”

Snape pointed to the corner where a cauldron was piled high with dead serpents.

Harry nodded and walked over, eyeing Malfoy carefully. The git was gloating, of course, probably relishing the thought of lording it over him, Harry decided.

He picked up the knife that had been provided and taking a deep breath, lifted the first snake carcass.

Preparing potions ingredients was soothing work, Harry had discovered from several sessions of detentions, so soon he was in the zone, quietly humming to himself as he worked.

“Cut out that racket,” Malfoy snarked, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Just mind your own business,” he muttered under his breath, not looking away from his task.

“What did you say?”

There was a strange edge to Malfoy’s voice that made Harry look up and straight into shimmering grey eyes.

“Nothing,” he said.

Malfoy’s eyes widened. “Don’t... Stop that!”

Harry blinked, wondering what Malfoy’s problem was.

“Are you causing trouble again, Potter? Don’t make me take more points.” Snape hadn’t even looked up from his own task.

“I didn’t do anything,” Harry said, for some reason needing to defend himself.

Snape’s head snapped up. “What did you say?”

Harry sighed. Were all Slytherins deaf? “Nothing,” he said. “I didn’t say anything.”

Snape stood up so fast that his chair fell to the floor. He stalked over to Harry’s corner, a scowl on his face. “What game are you playing now, Potter?” he spat. “You will cease and desist from this... whatever it is that you’re doing at once!”

Harry backed up slowly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir,” he said, deciding that using the honorific was probably in his best interests at this point.

To Harry’s shock, both Malfoy and Snape moaned at his words.

“What are you doing to me?” Malfoy gasped.

Harry, tired of whatever this game was, shook his head. “I am not doing anything, you prat,” he said. “I was just here minding my own business, carving up these snakes, when you started...” He stopped as both Snape and Malfoy groaned again and... He stared. Were they clutching their _groins_?

His mouth fell open as he watched his normally staid Potions professor and his mortal enemy open their robes and stick their hands inside their trousers. By the motions they were making he knew exactly what they were doing and he blushed, mortified yet fascinated.

Finally tearing his eyes away, he asked, “What the fuck is wrong with you two?”

Instead of deducting points for bad language, Snape shuddered, his hand movements speeding up, and soon he was convulsing with a shudder. One glance at Malfoy proved that he, too, was caught in the throes of an orgasm, which he whimpered his way through.

Harry’s cock, which was beginning to express some interest in the proceedings (apparently it felt left out), oozed some fluid when he saw one last tremor shake Snape’s body.

Harry closed his eyes in the hope that that would stop his traitorous body’s response, but no, his prick actually twitched at the sound Malfoy made when he came.

Horrified, Harry simply waited until they were done, not knowing what else to do. He certainly couldn’t start wanking with them...

He glanced around the room, desperate for distraction and wondering what could have caused these two men who hated him to want to wank to the sound of his voice. Wait... his voice?

Looking down at the still formidable pile of snakes he had been assigned to skin, he smiled. Could it have been Parseltongue? Keeping his eyes on the snakes, he tested his theory.

“Um, are you both all right? Do you need me to go and get some help?”

Snape hissed and Malfoy groaned.

“You wretched...” Snape stopped, muttering a Cleansing Spell. “Stop talking!”

“But why, you greasy git?” Harry was beginning to enjoy himself now.

“Ten points,” Snape snarled. “I have no idea what you’re saying, but I’m sure it was something insolent. Leave! I shall think of some other punishment for you another time.”

Harry didn’t have to be told twice, and with a distinct skip in his step he started towards the door.

“Draco, clean yourself up,” he heard Snape say irritably behind him and he smiled broadly.

He slipped into an alcove and a few short strokes later, he too was coming, the memory of Snape’s momentarily softened face and Malfoy’s open expression as they orgasmed making him purse his lips. He was deep in thought on his way back to his dorm.

When arrived at Gryffindor tower, Ron was surprised to see him so relaxed. “You all right, mate?” he asked. “How was detention with Snape and Malfoy? Think you can stand another week of it?”

Harry grinned. “It was brilliant,” he said. “I can’t wait for my next one.”

Ron stared as Harry walked away. “Barmy,” he muttered, shaking his head.

Harry, hearing him, simply smiled. Now that he knew the secret to dealing with Snape and Malfoy, his life was going to be very different.

~


End file.
